Devil Within
by 191026
Summary: Heart sure that his mother is alive, Jin Kazama ventures into the infested labs of G Corp, bringing an unlikely, hot headed, quick tempered red headed ally with him. Jin/Hwoarang Yaoi


**DISCLAIMER - I OWN NOTHING BUT MY WRITING, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ORIGINAL CREATORS.**

**Well well, I have started my next multi chappie fic.**

**And another yaoi to boot!**

**Jin/Hwoarang ofcourse!**

**A new twist to the mini game in Tekken 5. This time, Jin has company.**

**Hope you like the first chapter**

**191026**

**oOoOoOo**

**1.**

"Seriously, this is boring!"

"Why on earth did you follow me then?"

"Had nothing else to do."

The raven haired male turned a blind eye and tried to ignore the grumbles and groans of his flame haired counterpart.

Why Hwoarang had followed him was beyond his grasp. Bitter rivalry to the end and yet, during the 5th King of Iron Fist Tournament, something was amiss between the two. Yes, the two had fought, Jin had come out the victor but, he neither felt nor wanted his victory. His heart just was not in fighting Hwoarang anymore. Was it ever to begin with?

Now, as Jin Kazama looked through document after document he had unearthed in the Mishima Zaibatsu, his eyes kept wandering over to the fiery maned male who was pacing back and forth impatiently, all the while pretending to sift through and read more unearthed documents.

A silent sigh escaped Jin's lips as he turned to look once again at the yellowed, time worn papers in his hands.

He was convinced his mother was still out there somewhere. Perhaps undergoing reanimation like his father had. He could almost feel it in his soul. He felt like the part of him that vanished when she supposedly died was slowly returning. There had to be something....anything.

"Kazama!"

Jin snapped his head up at Hwoarangs sudden outburst. Dropping the manila folder he held back onto the nearest table, he darted over to the flame haired Tae Kwon Do fighter.

The male aptly named the Blood Talon thrust a crinkly and mildewed sheet into Jin's hands.

"This Kazuyas handwriting?"

"I....I think so."

"Well? What does it say?"

Jin scanned the document for a few minutes, clearly aggravating the Blood Talon as he once again began pacing restlessly.

**__**

------

**__**

Project Unknown

Day 7

Little is known about the woman in question or how she came to possess the horrifying injuries her body has sustained.

Her vitals are weak but, despite all the odds, she remains living inside the reanimation chamber.

Day 46

Her motor skills have yet to be ascertained as she has not regained consciousness for any great length of time.

As a result of my blood being transfused into her system, her eyes have changed to an ochre shade. This in itself is a great relief for all of us in the laboratory.

We maintain she is of no threat to us or our project.

Day 72

Her ageing process is still continuing inside the chamber. We have made a calculated guess that the subject is nearing her 40th year. Given the time she came to us and the time passed since she received the injuries she had, I am still unsure how she survived so long when I myself was on deaths door minutes after I sustained similar injuries.

Unknown herself eludes me. She remains an enigma to all of us here.

Day 115

She awoke for a longer period earlier this morning. She could see her whereabouts and managed to move her hand up to the side of the glass containment chamber.

I believe Unknown recognised myself and knew that I was of no threat to her safety.

We are still keeping a close watch over the female.

------

"Well Kazama? What the hell does it say?"

Jin swallowed thickly a few times. It felt like cotton wool was stuffed down his throat as he stumbled to find words.

"I think this is about my mother."

"What makes you say that? I thought Toshin killed her years ago?"

"I thought he did but her body was never found. Her grave to this day remains empty. My father definitely wrote this document. This is his handwriting no mistake. The fact that he does not give the female a name and the fact that he wrote that she seemed to recognise him makes me think."

Hwoarang idly scratched his flame coloured tresses before sighing loudly.

"Sorry Kazama, but if I go on this wild goose chase and your mother aint at the end of it, I swear I will shove my spurs so far up your ass you will be spittin cowboys for a week!"

Jin tried to keep his temper under check. Closing his eyes, calming his breathing....ignoring the Blood Talon.

It didnt work.

"I never asked you to follow me Hwoarang!"

------

Just a few hours previous, the Blood Talon had managed to con his way into the Mishima Zaibatsu and had found the aptly nicknamed Fatal Lightning up to his eye balls in books and other archives.

With nothing better to do, Hwoarang decided to stay and lend a hand, or to put it correctly, annoy the hell out of the usually stoic Kazama until he told him just what he was searching for.

Now, Hwoarang didnt care much for the woman named Jun Kazama. Why would he? He had never met her before in his life and silently thought she foolish for falling into the Devil Kazuyas arms thus creating Jin and his inner devil in the first place. However, when the Blood Talon saw Jins face and eyes light up when talking about the possibility of his mother being alive, Hwoarang suddenly wanted to help, to help achieve that look on Jins face. No, he was definitely not going anywhere.

------

The Blood Talon back-pedalled slightly at Jins snarling voice. Never before had he heard the raven haired fighter speak much above a whisper.

"Whoa, hold on Kazama. I offered to come along. Two is better than one, teamwork, camaraderie, brothers at arms, Batman and Robin and all that shit."

Hwoarang held his breath as Jin turned his back to him, seeming to contemplate dumping the red head off at the nearest roadside.

"Ok....lets get going then. There is the address of a facility about four hours outside of the city. Perhaps we should go there first and see what we uncover."

Hwoarang stood up to his full height, brushed down his leather chaps, tapped his steel toe capped boots off of the floor a few times, adjusted his riding goggles and popped a cigarette into his mouth.

"Lead the way Kazama."

------

After a brief stop to gather a few essentials for the journey, namely water, food items and cigarettes for the Blood Talon, Jin found himself leading the way through the city on his motorbike, Hwoarang hot on his heels.

Why had Hwoarang followed him? It couldnt have been sheer boredom that caused the other male to tag along....perhaps he really wanted to lend a hand?

Shaking his head a few times, Jin banished that silly train of thought from his mind. He had to remain focussed on the task at hand. The possibility of being reunited with his mother.

Jun Kazama.

Perhaps, if he found her, he could gain the answers he so longed for. Answers he had once hoped to gain from his father but alas, Kazuya was too busy trying to get his other half back. He had no intention of getting to know his son better. He just wanted what was his and that would be the end of Jin Kazama.

------

Hwoarang stayed close behind Jin as they weaved their way through crowded streets bustling with people. People he didnt even think twice about. People he would sooner steal from or rip off than give the time of day. The way the Blood Talon saw it, he needed food, drink, smokes and the occasional hit of Dope and they had the money to spare for him and his group of thugs. Hwoarang liked to think of himself as a present day Robin Hood. Robbing the rich to give to the poor.

So, if all he cared about were his fellow Korean brothers and didnt give two flying fucks about the millions of Japanese people just ripe for the stealing and hustling....why did he care even an iota for the Japanese male on the bike infront of him? Why not just steal one of his many bank cards, forge a few signatures, find out his access code, empty said account and be on his way?

"Fucking Kazama." The Blood Talon groaned to himself.

Somehow, Jin Kazama had wormed his way under Hwoarangs skin and was refusing to budge.

Too caught up in his own complaints, Hwoarang almost missed the sharp turn to lead the two of them outside the city. Tires screeching off the tarmac, smoke steaming from the sharp pull on the brakes sent Hwoarang into a sharp stream of Korean profanities, loud enough for the male named Fatal Lightning to pick up on, curses topped off once again with, "Fucking Kazama!"

------

Almost four hours later, Hwoarang had a numb ass. Constant riding on the bikes without a break was not a good thing.

Before he even had a chance to yell a complaint, Jin finally slowed down and brought his bike to a stop.

Following suit, Hwoarang realised that they were in the middle of no-where.

"Seriously Kazama. There's nothing here....why'd we stop?"

"You cannot see the woods for the trees Hwoarang. The laboratory is right infront of our noses."

Hwoarang stared at Jin as if he had just sprouted a second head before looking round again. They had stopped in a small outcrop of trees, hiding them from....whatever was out here.

"You been smoking something funny huh? There is nothing here!"

The raven haired fighter just smirked slightly at his red headed counterpart before turning and walking into the nothingness.

Hwoarang chocked back a breath, almost swallowing his cigarette. He had just watched Jin vanish into thin air.

"Will you come on Hwoarang?"

Spitting the cigarette butt from between his teeth, he too stepped forwards.

The atmosphere rippled around him as he made for Jins voice.

"Hey....pretty cool huh?"

Jin smiled and shook his head slightly.

"Obviously this place had been shielded from any prying eyes. There is something in here that we, i.e. I am not supposed to see."

Taking his riding goggles from the top of his head and tucking them into his back pocket, Hwoarang made for the huge cast iron door less than twenty feet from them.

The raven haired male watched Hwoarang walk ahead of him. He couldnt help but take in those powerful shoulders, tapered waist and long deadly legs. He knew first hand how those legs could hurt. Apart from fighting in the tournaments, the first ever fight the two of them had in Korea before the 3rd King of Iron Fist Tournament resulted in Jin getting kicked in the balls by one of those crushing legs.

Wincing at the memory, Jin started after Hwoarang. He only took a few steps before stopping dead.

"Wait Hwoarang....somethings not....right."

Jins hands flew to his head as a sharp ringing in his ears almost floored him.

Hwoarang turned round just in time to see Jin slowly sinking to the ground.

"Kazama? Whats wrong?"

His ears picked up movements all around them.

"I-I ! I cant hold h-him!"

Hwoarang stared on in horror as Jins eyes bled bloody tears. His once brown orbs turning the same blood red as his tears. Black markings began spreading over his face and the chest that was exposed under his black tank top.

Hwoarang started backing away, his heart pumping away in his throat. Sure, he had heard of Jins alter ego but, he was one of the lucky ones who had not been targeted by it....until now.

A cold metal grip at the back of his neck alerted Hwoarang to his other uninvited guests.

"JACK's!"

Ducking away from its grip, Hwoarang crouched low preparing to kick its ass back inside itself when, quicker than lightning, Jin flew past him and straight through the JACK, utterly destroying it.

Not even having a chance to gawp even more at the radical changes in Jin Kazama, Hwoarang was faced with more of the robotic JACK's. Dropping into stance, Hwoarang targeted the closest JACK to him....all the rest were getting turned into scrap by the transformed Jin.

Quickly executing his quick two punch Migraine move to distract the JACK, Hwoarang followed up by his Flamingo kick to cut the robot in two.

Watching the mechanical pest stagger back, sparks flying, Hwoarang mentally patted himself on the back. These things were just as weak as they were in the previous tournaments.

"G-get AWAY! Jin screamed from behind him."

**oOoOoOoOo**

**And that's chapter 1 in the bag.**

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
